CatFight
by Skiota
Summary: Set during Jak 2. Slight AshelinxKeira. Ashelin is sent by Baron Praxis to spy on one of the new arrivals from the past. But what happens when curiosity gets the better of her? A look at the subtext of Jak 2's infamous cat-fight. A drabble.


A/N: This was written in response to the Jak Kink Meme 01 on LiveJournal, located here: .?page=1#comments (link is **not** safe for children under the age of 18, contains explicit material). The challenge for this was to fluff Ashelin/Keira in a short drabble like scene.

All reviews are welcome, as I just picked up writing again in the recent year.

Disclaimer: Jak 2 is owned by Naughty Dog Inc. I am only using the characters for creative purposes and make no profit from this entry.

* * *

She stood there in the dimly lit entry way, the smell of engine oil and metal reaching her nostrils. It was late; the stadium grounds were deserted at this hour, and not even the Krimzon Guard were patrolling the area. The garage was littered with empty oil cans, wrenches and all sorts of mechanical things. She stepped in quietly, spotting the teal haired mechanic girl and walking towards her. Keira was asleep at her work desk, hunched over designs for a weird contraption. She shook her head and carefully picked the other girl up and placed her in the seat of a large two seat zoomer; the mechanic didn't stir.

Finding an empty chair, she sat down, calmly studying the petite form. It was strange, how soothing she found the girl's presence. Something about her naive innocence made Ashelin feel at peace. As if something in this rotten city were still pure and alive. She knew there was more to the girl than met the eye; all of her KG sources said that she suddenly appeared on record a few years ago. When her father sent her out to investigate, it was because he wanted to keep the 'Dark Warrior' project under wraps. If word got out that mysterious people had suddenly appeared, it might alert the Metal Heads that he was up to something. So quietly, she had been studying the girl, making sure she wasn't going to say anything.

When she appeared she had immediately gravitated towards the Stadium zone, and seemed to be a natural at fixing Zoomers. After only a year she had earned enough support in the racing community to open her own shop. She even upgraded the commercial Zoomer to be thirty percent more cost efficient. Even though she didn't have to investigate much, Ashelin did her homework anyway, and had found the girl to be quite intriguing. Watching from the shadows and security monitors had only increased her curiosity. It was what led her to this place tonight, quietly observing up close.

She brushed one of her dreadlocks out of the way, her hard features carrying an uncertain expression. Curiosity got the better of her. With all the KG training she could muster, she crept her way back over to the girl, staring down at the sleeping face. She pressed her lips to the mechanic's, lightly at first, but then more firmly as she grew more confident. An eternity passed. Emotions flared that Ashelin was unused to feeling; in fact she had only felt this way once before. But then, that eternity died as she felt the tell-tale signs of wakening, and before she could pull away the mechanic's eyes opened. Confused at first, then she jerked back, eyebrows knit together in an expression that was…horror? Anger? Curiosity? Ashelin couldn't tell, and she didn't wait to find out what expression those features would finally settle on. She turned her back and was gone into the night before Keira could fully wake up.

~some time later~

The metal made a resounding 'thunk' as Jak set the trophy down, Daxter hopping off of his friend's shoulder, "When is this city going to provide some challenge, huh?"

Keira opened her mouth to speak, but paused as she caught sight of a figure coming into the garage, eyes widening slightly. She blinked a few times as the red head spoke, and then, her anger grew inside her. This was the girl who had kissed her while she was sleeping! She was sure of it. She hopped off the table as Jak started to introduce her, "Oh… Thanks…ah Keira, ah this is Ashelin. She's just…" But Keira wasn't paying much attention, her eyes giving the red head a once over. She had never seen the figure in the daylight, but she recognized it.

She could see Ashelin tense up, sensing the mechanics anger as the fiery words poured from her lips, "Everyone knows who she is," she glared as Jak stuttered, clearly uncomfortable.

"And Keira's a..." Jak went on nervously. Keira let her tongue lash a little further, "A friend, a very *good* friend," implying that she was offended because she had liked Jak. Ashelin's eyes narrowed defensively, but she could also sense that the warrior wanted to apologize, but couldn't find the words. The poor boy had no idea of the subtext going on between the two girls.

Ashelin turned to look at Jak, thanking him for the good he had done. She looked sad as she said it and Keira could feel her anger subsiding. The redhead gave one apologetic glance before turning her back for a second time, "I'm not my father you know. Ever since I was a little girl, I've looked down from that ridiculous palace, and imagined a better place." The mechanic looked away as Ashelin finished speaking, not paying attention to the rest of Ashelin's words, for they were clearly directed towards Jak.

As Daxter spoke, Keira thought about that one lingering kiss. She walked out of the shop, getting a breath of fresh air. She was hurt and upset; but not for the reason that Jak had thought.


End file.
